1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forklift equipped with a fork for transporting a load, in particular to regulate a flow of cooling air toward a radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a forklift equipped with a fork for transporting a load, there is a forklift which is capable of preventing exhaust warm air from flowing back in again, has a high cooling performance of the radiator and is easy to assemble. One example is shown in Patent Document 1.
The forklift described in Patent Document 1 is illustrated in FIG. 5 and comprises an air delivery fan 100, a radiator 101 for cooling engine cooling water, a counter weight 102 mounted behind the radiator 101, and a muffler provided between the radiator 101 and the counter weight 102. The counter weight 102 has a through-hole 102a formed therein. The exhaust air S is blown by the air delivery fan 100 through the radiator 101 so as to be heated, and the exhaust warm air S having been heated is discharged through the through-hole 102a. With this configuration, the forklift is capable of preventing the exhaust warm air from flowing back in and improving the cooling performance of the radiator 101 and is easy to assemble.
However, Patent Document 1 disclosing the above forklift does not consider the air flow on an upstream side of the air delivery fan 100. Thus, in such a case that the flow of the air passing through the radiator 101 is deficient, the radiator 101 may not show its full performance.